fortitudefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1 Episode 3
| season = 1 | number = 3 | airdate = 12 February 2015 | writer = Simon Donald | director = Sam Miller | previous = Season 1 Episode 2 | next = Season 1 Episode 4 }} is the third episode in series 1 of British psychological thriller Fortitude, and the third episode overall. It originally aired on Sky Atlantic on 12 February 2015. Synopsis Markus Huseklepp and Shirley Allerdyce introduce themselves to Detective Eugene Morton. Markus tells Morton that people are not allowed to die or be buried in Fortitude, because bodies don't decay there. He tells him there are corpses in the cemetery that still carry plague. In a warehouse, a faint crackling noise comes from the mammoth. Ronnie Morgan slips a disc into a projector, and watches a woman singing. Petra and Sheriff Dan Anderssen arrive at the Donnelly house. Anderssen asks Celia Donnelly where Jason is, and is told that he is helping Doctor Natalie Yelburton. Celia was unaware that Natalie was female. Ingrid asks Hanna to show her the potato peeler. Anderssen tells Celia that Jason is a suspect in the murder of Professor Charles Stoddart, and that Natalie is missing. Morton asks Elena Ledesma about Billy Pettigrew. She says she didn't know him very well. Patricia Stoddart tells Morton he owes her for breaking the news of her husband's murder the way he did. Morton asks her for permission to search her husband's office. Anderssen handcuffs Vincent Rattrey and removes him from the cell. Frank Sutter tells Elena that Liam has frostbite because he went outside while sick. He says he should have been with him instead of her. In Stoddart's office, Vincent and Anderssen find a picture of a deer corpse with a geo-tag, taken by Natalie that morning. Anderssen guesses that Natalie and Jason are in an Institute research cabin. While leaving, they pass Morton, who asks if there is a reason Vincent is handcuffed. He asks Anderssen why he finds him so threatening, and gives Vincent a phone number to contact. Ronnie Morgan takes his daughter and her pet rabbit out on a boat. He tells her Jason got them in trouble. When asks where they're going, he won't answer. Anderssen returns Vincent to the cell, and the police prepare to go after Jason and Natalie. Anderssen tells Ingrid that if Jason doesn't stop when told, she should shoot to kill. He tells Eric Odegard to keep Morton out of the investigation. At the bar, Morton asks who called from the payphone. He is told that Henry Tyson is the only person who uses it. Vincent calls him and tells him about what happened the night of the murder. He says Anderssen was already in the house when he found Stoddart. Governor Odegard visits Patricia Stoddart and tells her the police are bringing in a suspect in her husband's murder. Trish tells her she received a phone call from Professor Stoddart, who said he had something to show her. Ronnie Morgan tells Carrie he doesn't have enough to hire a seaplane to fly them to Norway, but that he has a Plan B. Hildur listens to Stoddart's message, then deletes it. At Stoddart's house, Petra tells Detective Morton he can't see the crime scene. Morton tells her his only motive is to find the killer, and promises that she'll remain in charge and be told everything that he finds. Frank Sutter, Ingrid and Sheriff Anderssen reach the cabin where Natalie Yelburton and Jason Donnelly are staying. In order to get one of them outside, Anderssen suggests they mess with the diesel generator. Detective Morton and Petra study the crime scene and realize that Professor Stoddart let his attacker in 35 hours earlier, but didn't expect them to stay. The police arrest Natalie and Jason, to the duo's shock. Governor Odegard visits Henry Tyson and compliments his work. She asks him if he saw Charles Stoddart before his death. Henry says they talked that morning, and Stoddart told him he wouldn't let Hildur build her glacier hotel, because he found something. Hildur says that people aren't allowed to die in Fortitude, but she'll make an exception for Henry if he tells her what Stoddart found. Henry says he doesn't know, but Hildur doesn't believe him. Henry asks Hildur if she's worried Morton will sniff her out. Hildur tells him disease doesn't die in permafrost, and says he'll die alone on the mainland. Patricia Stoddart tells Morton that Hildur deleted the message from Charles. She said he was going to rewrite the environmental impact report for the ice hotel. Detective Morton tells Eric Odegard he has information to feed into the interrogation, and Eric tells him to go away. Morton asks him if Hildur knows he's having an affair with Patricia Stoddart. He tells Eric to set up a video feed so he can watch the interrogation. Hildur and Sheriff Anderssen ask Jason Donnelly if he was the man who tried to extort money from Professor Stoddart. Jason says the police assaulted him. He says he was with his brother, Ciaran, at the time of the murder. When asked about the tooth, Jason claims it's from an elephant, and he pretended he found it in the ice in order to get money. Natalie Yelburton sees Vincent Rattrey in a cell and asks what happened. Ingrid tells her Stoddart was murdered. Hildur asks Natalie about her affair with Jason. Anderssen gives her the mammoth tooth and tells her to run tests on it. Hildur tells her to give the results to only her, and not to tell anyone else about the tooth. Henry Tyson visits Liam Sutter. Jules tells him that Liam likes his book, and will be excited to meet him. Ingrid releases Vincent from custody. Ingrid calls Sheriff Anderssen and tells him they can't find Ciaran Donnelly. Anderssen looks through a window at Elena Ledesma. At the lab, Detective Morton introduces himself to Natalie Yelburton, and tells her he is working independently of the Fortitude police. He tells her to let him know if it's a mammoth tooth, and not to tell anyone else. Patricia Stoddart and the Odegards eat supper together. Vincent Rattrey visits Natalie and tells her that he's considering returning to England. Natalie tells him Professor Stoddart knew how harsh Fortitude was, and wouldn't give up because of hardship. Morton visits Henry Tyson and finds him passed out drunk. He wakes him long enough to give him his business card, and says he'll return when Henry's sober. Frank Sutter tells Elena he blames himself for Liam's condition. Elena says it wasn't his fault, and that he has to be strong. The two begin to kiss. Anderssen arrives to speak to Elena, but leaves when he hears them having sex. Downstairs, Morton asks him if he can buy him a drink. Anderssen says he'll buy Morton one instead. Morton notes that Anderssen doesn't have much of a social life, and says that can make people dangerous. Anderssen tells him he might be right. Morton toasts to Anderssen's health. Memorable Quotes Add a quote now! Gallery Add images or videos now!